The Fields of Konoha
by Oshiruashu
Summary: Hinata finally expresses that she likes Naruto and he finally figures it out. What happens throughout the days since she told him? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was training being a sage down in one of the Konoha woods and putting all his chakra through his body to hope something new would happen.

"Damn it! No matter what I do, I cannot pull off that one Rasengan that pervy sage taught me… maybe I cannot pull it off right now because it is just too depressing that he left us." Naruto began to think of all the good times he shared with Jiraiya and he began to let out silent tears. He pounded his fist into a tree and sighed.

Little did he know that Hinata was behind a different tree and watching him as he grew sorrow and rage. She began to twiddle her index fingers and blushed as he drew more and more closer.

"Whoever is there, come out!" He threw a kunai knife at a tree and saw that it was only Hinata. He only caught her by a hair, but he still felt a little bad. "What are doing here, Hinata? Did you see my… cool moves? They could totally blow away the other ninja!" He laughed and then saw her smile.

"N-Naruto. Is there something… troubling you?" Hinata asked with a worried expression as she pulled apart the kunai from her strand of hair. Even if he lied she could tell just by looking into his eyes that something was wrong with him.

"Well if I told you what was wrong with me then would you turn red and faint like you always do?" He grumbled and then sat down on his knees and inhaled a big breath.

"O-of course N-Naruto! I can always try." She bowed and then sat beside him and on her knees, listening to everything he had to say.

Naruto frowned and began his small lecture. "Well master Jiraiya was always like a father to me no matter what, and he taught me everything that even stupid Sasuke probably couldn't master! Anyways, he was one of the most important people to me and then he ran into mischief and rumor has it that he died while falling under water. In other words, pervy Sage drowned. I don't think I will ever get to see him again, Hinata."

Hinata felt sorrow for Naruto and frowned. "I am sure wherever Jiraiya is that he is watching over you, Naruto. I am sure he will not let anything bad happen to you!" She had confidence in her voice and did not stutter for once.

"Hinata… for once you didn't stutter? Did something happen within the course of a minute?" Naruto darted up to his feet right away. "Did someone put you under a spell? Are you even Hinata?" He began to go insane, which caused Hinata to chuckle.

"I am still Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto. I-I did not think I usually st-stuttered." She blushed and then arose to her feet as well. She found Naruto to be the same as usual, the only difference she saw was that his amount in strength greatly increased. It caught her attention that he was still a Genin as everyone else was now Chuunin and Jounin. In her opinion, it was still something to greatly admire about him.

As the sun began to set, it was time for her to arrive at the Hyuuga house, but in her heart she had to get the phrase out of her mouth.

"N-Naruto? Can I ask you something be-before I have to l-leave?" Now her face was red.

Naruto let out a nervous laughter to see her all red and that gave away that she was really Hinata.

"Sure, Hinata. Go ahead, hit me!"

"N-Naruto! I-I-I… I LIKE YOU A LOT!"

That caused her to flee and run off as fast as she could while crying, afraid that now Naruto would think she was a big idiot, and never want to speak to her again. She ran into the Hyuuga mansion and right into Hiashi's stomach and hugged him tightly.

Naruto sat in the forest and thought, _Perhaps that is why she is always so strange to me… I hope she knows what is in store for her tomorrow then, hehehehe. _He chuckled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued down the Konoha path to the Ramen shop so he could get some good Ramen.


	2. Unexpected arrival

Hinata woke up the very next morning and let out a large yawn. She walked down the hall and went to the restroom, and then went to the Kitchen and got herself some fresh onigiri.

"Hinata! What are you doing up this early? You usually tend to not awaken unless you are sentenced to head out early for training exercises." A voice said from behind her. Hinata gasped and turned to see Neji.

"N-Neji! I'm sorry! I just couldn't sleep as long as I usually do." She began to twiddle her index fingers and turned her head to the side. After she actually managed to tell Naruto how she truly felt about him, she could no longer feel the same. A feeling sunk in her heart and she bit her lower lip so that she wouldn't cry.

Neji sighed and shrugged. "Very well, Hinata. Just don't go getting yourself into trouble." He turned around and headed outside to train with Hiashi. Hinata gave a sigh of relief and continued to eat her food. _Oh, Naruto… what have I gotten myself into? _

As Neji and Hiashi were training, they were interrupted by an intruder invading their home grounds. The young ninja that had blonde hair and blue eyes just gave a stupid laugh and a large grin along with a cheesy wave.

Neji sighed and rolled his eyes. "Naruto! What do you think you are doing invading the Hyuuga house?" He snapped. He had to stop himself from a very powerful rotation just so that he wouldn't hit the boy.

"Hey Neji… Tell me; is Hinata around by any chance?" He began to scratch the back of his head and still wore a cheesy expression on his face.

"Hinata? That is the only reason you came here? Anyways… she is in the Kitchen eating or something. You have my permission to go in there, just keep your big mouth shut." He grimaced and then got back into the Hyuuga stance and continued to spar with Hiashi.

Naruto shrugged and walked into the Hyuuga mansion; looking left to right for Hinata. As soon as he saw a purple-haired figure, he knew that it had to be Hinata. He grinned an even bigger grin as he said, "Hey Hinata! It's me!"

Hinata got nervous and blushed in a pause as she heard the familiar voice of the boy she admired. "N-Naruto? But wh-what are you- I thought that you didn't like me anymore." Her eyes began to water, and she wiped them away with sleeves.

"Hate you? Hinata… it's not like me to just hate someone because they like me. Besides, you could of easily been kidding but based on the ways your eyes were, it was easy to tell that you weren't. I was always going after Sakura because Pervy Sage said that it was a part of my training, but anyways… I'm glad that you opened up. Now I have something to ask of you." Naruto took a deep breath, and readied his lips to say something and from the looks of it, it was something very important.


End file.
